Like a Memory From a Dream
by Phantom Actress
Summary: AU. The Romanovs were never executed. Anastasia is forced into an arranged marrige with an officer, Gleb. But she is in love with a poor kitchen boy named Dimitry. If only Grand Duchesses ended up with orphans like him.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm super depressed that Anastasia is going off of Broadway. This is how I morn. By writing fanfiction. **

**I don't own Anastasia.**

* * *

Chapter One

Anastasia had been dreading this day, ever since she first met him. It was her duty to marry someone eligible, as her sisters had done. Now as the youngest Romanov daughter, it was her turn to rise up and marry General Gleb Ivanovich Vaganov.

The day started just like any other day. Anastasia was woken by her closest lady-in-waiting, Anna Vyrubova. She put on a simple dress and braided her hair. Anastasia went out of her room to find her childhood best friend, Dimitry.

She found him near the kitchens, where he was probably supposed to working. But Dimity chose her over his work. Anastasia smiled at her friend. Dimitry didn't smile back. He seemed anxious.

"Hello, Dima," the Duchess greeted.

"Good day, your majesty," Dimitry mumbled. He put his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong, Dima?" She always knew something was wrong when they weren't in public and Dimitry didn't use his pet name for her.

"Nothing, princess." But he had said it too fast.

She took a deep breath. "It's because of the wedding, isn't it?"

Anastasia reached out to tip Dimity's head toward her. She could see the hurt in his eyes. It made herself want to cry.

"Do you love him, Anya?" Dimitry wondered.

"No! I don't! I've always wanted to marry for love, but being a Grand Duchess permits that, I guess."

Neither of them knew what to say. They started at each other for a moment. Anastasia knew exactly what was on her mind. Let's elope.

"You should get back. The empress is gonna make a fuss if you aren't ready in time," said Dimitry.

"Right," Anastasia agreed, "See you later, Dima."

"See you, Anya."

Anastasia went back up to her room. She found a handful of maids, her mother, and all of her sisters in her room. Immediately, Alexandra grabbed her daughter by the forearm. They got to work on her.

"Anna drew a bath for you, dear," said Alexandra, as she proceeded to take off Anastasia's dress.

Alexandra helped Anastasia remove her things. Anastasia bathed in warm water (for once), which had rose petals in it. After her bath, she put on her undergarments, including her corset. Alexandra tightened it more and more.

"Mama. It's. Too. Tight." Anastasia gasped.

"Not enough!" the empress pulled the strings once more, before tying them.

Before long, Anastasia was dressed in a long court gown, with a wide cream-colored skirt. A fur cape was draped over her shoulders. Part of her hair was put up, the other stayed down. She was given probably hundreds of diamonds in one necklace. Alexandra put the veil on to Anastasia's head. Lastly, the imperial crown was placed on her head. It made Anastasia's head bow down the slightest bit. It had taken three hours to get ready for her wedding.

"Look at my beautiful girl!" Alexandra exclaimed as she admired her work.

Anastasia had never been that close to her mother. Tatianna was. But having her mother looking so proud at her made Anastasia smile.

They went down to the ballroom, where the wedding was. From outside the room, Anastasia could hear the chatter well. She was soon meet by her father, with whom she linked arms. It became quiet inside the ballroom when the crowd saw the youngest princess. They rose for the bride. Anastasia and Nicholas started walking down the room.

As they walked down the aisle, Anastasia was finding it harder and harder to breathe. The corset was choking her. Her vision was getting darker until she couldn't find a thing. She felt her face go numb.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Nicholas asked.

"J-just need to sit down."

The Grand Duchess fell. Nicholas was able to catch her in time. Everyone gasped. Guards circled around the two members of the royal family. Chatter rose from the crowd. Gleb was frozen with fear.

The only thing that mattered was the life of Anastasia.

* * *

**I've fainted before (in front of half of the sixth grade), so I know what it's like. I tried to make this as historically accurate as I can (because I'm a history nerd). **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Anastasia.**

* * *

Chapter Two

When Anastasia woke, she was in her bed. She sighed under the warm covers, as if she had just woken up from a pleasant dream. After almost getting married, Anastasia didn't want to face reality. Ever again.

"Natsya. Nastya," Maria whispered by her ear, "Wake up little one."

"No," she mumbled.

But Anastasia opened her eyes and found a room full of worried people. There was her entire family. Even her brothers-in-law, nieces, and nephews. Doctors and nurses. Her ladies-in-waiting. Even her _mother's _ladies-in-waiting. Anyone important to the family, really. Except Gleb. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief, when she didn't see his face.

A doctor made his way over to the bed. After a quick exam, he told the Tsar and Tsarina to let Anastasia rest and said that he would be back to cheek on the Grand Duchess. The doctor left, with his line of nurses behind him. Anastasia was glad that they left. She didn't like them at all.

"Oh my baby!" Alexandra exclaimed, as she ran to her daughter's bedside.

"Mama…" Anastasia didn't know what to say. Just wanted her mother to know that she was, in fact, fine.

It felt strange to have her mother to coo over her. The Tsarina only cooed over Alexei. Her daughters lived as simply as possible. They hardly ever had any lesier time, slept on hard cots without pillows, and took cold baths. After Alexei was born, Alexandra spent most time to herself. Her daughters were the least of her concern.

"Shh. I know you must be embarrassed about what had happened, but it's going to be alright," Alexandra assured her, "Now I know you must be very embarrassed about fainting in front of Gleb, but he insists in seeing you. To make sure you're alright. Isn't that sweet of him."

Anastasia's face paled. "Oh, not, Mama! Please no!" She groaned.

"Hush, darling. Now I understand that you don't want him to see you like this…"

"No, Mama! I don't him to see me at all! _I _don't want to see him at all!" Anastasia exclaimed, sitting up in her bed.

An awkward silence followed Anastasia's remark. But Alexei broke the silence by saying,

"_I _wanted to wake you up by splashing water on your face. But Marshka, said no."

Anastasia laughed, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. "I'm glad Marshka didn't let you, Baby."

"Please be reasonable, Anastasie." Alexandra sighed. "He has a right to make sure you're alright. Being your fiancé-"

"I'm awfully hungry!" Anastasia interrupted, "Can you send Dimity Markov up here with some food. I wish to be alone."

"Anastasia!" Nicholas warned, in a stern voice, "Don't interrupt your mother."

"Please Papa. It's been a long day." It had been. All Anastasia wanted to do was see Dimity and then go to sleep.

Her family, the servant, and ladies-in-waiting filled out of the room. Dimity came into the room, carrying a tray full of food. The guards posted at Anastasia's and Maria's room, knew to let Dimitry in, right away. Anastasia liked them.

"Dima," she started.

"Anya," Dimitry replied with a smile. He set the tray down on the desk.

"I love you, Dimitry!" Anastasia blurted out, "I love you! I don't love Gleb! All I want to do is run away with you! Please Dimitry!"

He just looked at her in shock. Anastasia wondered if she had done the right thing to tell him. Maybe she hadn't. What if Dimitry hated her in secret?

"You?" Dimitry pointed to Anastasia. "Want me?" He pointed to himself. "To run away with." He pointed back at Anastasia. "You?"

"Yes, Dima!" she paused before asking, "Do you love me?"

A new light came into Dimitry's eyes. One full of bliss. Full of joy. As if he had just won 20,000,000 rubles.

"Do I love you? Do I love you? I couldn't live without you, Anya! You are my life! My love! For you to want to run away with me is a dream!" Dimitry exclaimed, he sat on the bed.

Anastasia only smiled back. Her cheeks became wet. She was crying! Out of joy! Crying for goodness sake!

"Kiss me, Dima," she whispered.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Dimitry leaned forward and laid his lips on top of Anastasia's. He put his arms around her. She held him back, pulling him closer to her. Never wanting this moment to end. When they broke away Dimitry asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

He grinned. "Good. `Cause I've got a plan."

* * *

**Sorry if the love scene was cheesy. I'm awful at romance.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've was in China, which was amazing! **

**I don't own Anastasia.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Anastasia would have never guess that she would be standing at the edge of her window. Nothing was there to catch her, if she fell. Dimitry was at the bottom, waiting for her to get down. This is what made everything much more exciting. It was surprising that Anastasia hadn't attempted to do this earlier in her life. This was something that she would of done before, the days Anastasia had to be more proper.

So close. That's what she told herself. _I'm so close to being with Dimitry forever. _Anastasia started to use the stones to climb down. There were no guards on the ground. When Anastasia asked about them, Dimitry replied with a sly smile and told her not to worry about it.

When she reached to bottom, Anastasia embraced her future husband. They started to sprint away from the palace. Once they were a few yards away from the palace, Anastasia said,

"I mean, it's pretty exciting to be running away from the palace. Into the dark night. Running from everything you know. "

Dimitry laughed. "Come on, princess."

And they ran deep into the night air.

* * *

**I know it's short, sorry. I know it doesn't sound complete. Oh, well.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But on the bright side, I have the rest of this story mapped out! Yeah! **

**I don't own Anastasia.**

* * *

Chapter Four

_Ten Years Earlier_

_Anastasia sat up straight, just as she saw her mother and older sisters doing. She was sitting next to her nana, which was an honor. Anastasia was the closest to their grandmother. Tatianna complained that she was Nana's favorite. Everyone knew it was true._

_Dimitry had just turned ten when he learned that there was going to be a parade. The people of Russia were demanding to see them. They Romanovs liked to keep to themselves, but the emperor allowed his family to go out in public. Dimitry had seen countless photographs in newspapers he'd found in the trash of the grand duchesses. One of them, Anastasia caught his interest. He had heard in the gossip that she was the naughty one. This made Dimitry like her right away._

_Now he saw her. A naughty glint in her eye. Dimitry started to run, through the sun and the heat. He called out her name over the cheering of the crowd. Anastasia finally seemed to notice him._

_As much as she was amused by this boy, Anastasia tried to hide her smile. But she beamed. To her surprise, the boy bowed. She had never directly been bowed to. Anastasia was the youngest grand duchess. It made her seem like she was nobody. Even if she was a Romanov, she was the least important Romanov._

_With the sun in his eyes, Anastasia disappeared. Dimitry vowed to himself that he would find her again._

* * *

**So this was the first prologue chapter. Sorry it was super short.**

**Thanks for reading! Do I get some reviews for being a good girl and updating? Please? With a Dimitry on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so sorry about not updating this sooner! But fourtunilty I had some inspiration strike this weekend, so I could finish this chapter. **

**I don't own Anastasia. **

* * *

Chapter Five

There was a ship captain. He was drunk, but agreed to marry Dimitry and Anastasia. The last wedding he ever did was over ten years ago, but the captain was able to dig out the old documents for Anastasia and Dimitry to fill out. The couple did, as fast as they could. The man did what he had too, quickly. Anastasia was confused at why he never asked about their identities. But at least he didn't seem to recognize Anastasia.

"You ma' now kiss da' bride," said the captain after the vows were made. His voice was slurred from drinking.

Dimitry and Anastasia shared a quick kiss. The captain started to laugh uncontrollably. Anastasia glared him down.

"Do you mind?" she asked, rather impatient.

"No' a' 'll. Jus' been a few years 'ince I've seen a couple 'n 'ove," he replied, trying to gain control of himself. "Now 'ay up!"

Dimitry grab a handful of rubles out of his pocket. Anastasia's eyes widened at the sight. He gave the money to the captain, who counted it and put it in his pocket. The newly married couple walked away from the captain's place, very quickly.

"Where did you get all that money?" questioned Anastasia, linking arms with her husband.

"That's the first thing you say to me after we get married. Not 'I love you', but 'Where did you get that'," Dimitry teased. Anastasia elbowed him. "Well, traditionally, the bride's father pays for the wedding…"

Anastasia gasped. "You, little-!"

"Just doing my job, Anya. Just doing what had to be done."

The couple neared a dark alley. Dimitry went in first, holding onto Anastasia's hand tighter. He knew what he was looking for, but you never knew who could be lurking in the shadows there. Inside the alleyway was a man with a large frame and a graying beard was waiting for them.

"You found us a place, Vlad?" Dimitry wondered, shaking hands with his old friend.

"Indeed I did. It's small, mind you, but it's a perfect place for a young couple," Vlad assured him before turning to the duchess, "It's an honor, your highness. I met you last when you were only five. I doubt you remember me. Pleasure to be seeing you once more." He bowed.

"I remember you!" exclaimed Anastasia, gasping, "You were the one who taught Maria and I how to play poker! Papa got so mad at you!"

Vlad blushed, remembering the incident. "Yes, that. Well, Dimitry, here are the instructions on how to get there plus the key. I wish both of you good luck and a happy marriage."

Anastasia watched as Vlad walked way. She liked the man. Dimitry started to follow the directions which were scribbled on the back of a map. The couple wondered the town, until they finally found their place. A small cottage on the edge of the seashore. Anastasia feel in love with it right away.

It was home.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter five. Reviews always help me to update faster. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating faster. My goal this Summer is to finish this, so I hope that I'll be updating faster. **

**I don't own Anastasia. **

* * *

Chapter Six

_Eight Years Earlier_

_"Excuse me, sir!" called a guard. _

_ Nicolas turned around. Anastasia followed suit. They had been on a walk. She loved going on walks with her father, so this interruption was less than welcome in her opinion. Besides, she was certain that her father was about to announce that she wouldn't need a massage every week. It was the worst pat of her days. Often, Anastasia would try to hide to get out of it, by hiding away. _

_ "Yes?" Nicolas questioned. _

_ A group of guards with a boy came up to them. The boy was trying to get out of their grasp. Once he saw the Tsar, he stopped. The boy seemed to want to move. To do something. But he found that he couldn't. Anastasia scanned him over. That face seemed so familiar to her. _

_ "We found him trying to steal from the kitchens," the guard explained, "What should we do with him?" _

_ It came to her. The boy from two years ago. He had waved at her during the parade. She grinned back at him. The memory of the day put a smile on her face. _

_ "I say, that we should give him a job at the palace. So he won't try it again, Papa," said Anastasia. _

_ The boy noticed her. Right away, he recognized her. _

_ Nicolas was amused by this answer. At least, his youngest daughter was trying her best to give back to her country. She looked so pleading, that Nicolas couldn't give it up. _

_ "Do what my daughter suggested. A job in the kitchens would be suit full for a boy of his age," the Tsar commanded, "How old are you, my boy?" _

_ "Twelve." The boy looked at his shoes. _

_ "My daughter Anastasia is only two years younger than you. I hope that you will find a friend in her. Tell me, now. What is your name?" _

_ "Dimitry." _

_ The Tsar smiled. "Well, Dimitry welcome to the Winter Palace." _

* * *

**This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. I love little Anastasia and Dimitry. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews help me update faster! **


End file.
